


this dance

by peachboyf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachboyf/pseuds/peachboyf
Summary: Steve’s ecstatic that Tony not only invited him but chose him as one of his many groomsmen, but it’s bittersweet.





	this dance

**Author's Note:**

> i've been fretting over whether to post this for like a week. as u can see i decided to go for it. this is my first foray into marvel stuff, but i'm happy with it. i love thundershield so it seemed fitting for this. 
> 
> enjoy <3

Tony and Pepper look fantastic. They’re dressed in white. Pepper is in a ball gown that hugs her curves, and Tony in a suit cut to fit his broad shoulders and trim waist. Pepper has flowers woven in her hair, small, rose red bunches to match Tony’s waistcoat. Tony's tie is shimmering as if made of real gold, not a fabric substitute like Pepper's satin sash. Pepper towers over Tony in her heels. It looks gorgeous, and they compliment each other as they spin around the dance floor. They have been dancing since the reception started, wrapped up in their own world as they whisper. Steve sighs as he watches.

Is there hope for me, he wonders. His gaze is wistful as he watches them. He’s ecstatic that Tony not only invited him but chose him as one of his many groomsmen, but it’s bittersweet. There’s a longing in him as he watches them. He wants… something. What exactly he isn’t certain of. But the squeeze around his chest grows each time Pepper throws her head back in a laugh.

Letting his eye stray doesn’t help. His gaze jumps between the couples filling the venue. It seems that everyone here has someone, except for Steve.

Clint and Natasha are performing lifts and tosses, relaxed smiles curling their lips. Bruce is dancing with the bridesmaid that Steve posed with for pictures. She's a sweet blonde named Donna, and they look good together. T'challa is guiding Okoye in a simple turn and dip as they chat, more for appearances than pleasure. Peter i taking a break from snapping pictures. He's swaying around the tile with Shuri, two of his friends from school in tow. They are all laughing as Shuri teaches Peter how to dance. May and Happy are rocking behind them. May keeps a watchful pair of eyes on her kiddo, and Happy keeps his on her. Strange posted up at the bar when he arrived with Wong at his side, both dressed in full sorcerer garb. Rhodey forewent his legs for today, settled in his wheelchair at one of the reception tables. Coulson and Sam are there with him, chatting. As Steve watches, Bucky joins them. He sets a drink in front of Sam, pressing a kiss to his temple and occupying the only vacant chair at the table.

I want that, Steve realizes.

Seventy years ago, the sight of Bucky kissing someone else would have made Steve grouchy for days. His feelings for Bucky ran deep back then, but it’s less the person and more the action, now. Steve thinks back to the casual touches and looks he shared with Peggy. He thinks of her small, warm hand in his own. The touch of her lips to the apple of his cheek, and the sticky smudge of lipstick left behind. The tight pressure in his chest worsens. Steve finds himself frowning as his eyes return to Tony and Pepper. Another sigh leaves his lips.

A hand claps down on Steve’s shoulder, “Why the long face on such a joyous occasion, Captain?”

Steven looks up into the face of Thor. There is a bright grin stretching his face. His cheeks are flushed with happiness, and Steve wonders when he got here. He doesn’t remember Thor being present for the ceremony. Steve leans back in his chair, easing the angle of his neck.

“Nothing. Just remembered somethings.”

“From before?”

“Yes, Thor. ” Steve can’t help a slight smile, though he isn’t sure why. “From before.”

“Were you thinking of your Peggy Carter?”

Steve drops his gaze, “I wouldn’t say she was mine.”

Thor hums. He lets the conversation there, but doesn’t leave as Steve expects him to. He instead settles his heavy bulk in the open chair next to Steve. Steve glances over. Thor surprises him again, when his eyes are on the dance floor instead of Steve himself. His head is bobbing in time as his eyes jump from couple to couple. Steve takes the moment of his distraction to take him in. This is the first time he’s seen Thor in formal wear, and it makes Steve’s hands itch for his sketchbook. The suit is a pretty cobalt though it looks navy in the candlelight. Like the deep of the ocean. He has no tie, and the top two buttons of his shirt are undone. The peek of his collarbones is more enticing than Steve wants to admit. Fuck. He averts his gaze as his cheeks warm. Thor’s shirt clings to his shoulders, flush to the muscles of his back as he leans forward. Steve’s eyes flick up to his hair, hoping that is safer territory than Thor’s chest. The sides and back are shaven. The fade is professional in a familiar way. Steve assumes Tony gave everyone the same barber for the occasion.

The low light from scattered candles and the chandeliers above give a look of liveliness. It accentuates Thor's flush and darkens the blue of his eyes. Steve watches his eyes as they flit around the dance floor. In the reflection of his irises, Steve sees a flashing of white. It’s there and gone as Thor blinks, his eyes meeting Steve’s. There’s a moment of significance between them where Steven hopes he isn’t the only one who feels it. The way Thor’s grin dims to a slighter, softer thing fills his lungs with bashfulness. Steve looks away, catching on Tony and Pepper still revolving around each other. His shoulders slump the barest bit.

Thor’s hand dwarfs his own when Thor grasps it to catch Steve’s attention. Steve gapes a little, eyes bouncing between Thor’s and their fingers. Thor’s palms are warm and rough, and Steve wants to melt into the touch. Thor’s face is open and honest.

“My mother often tells me that I am clueless when it comes to the finer aspects of courting. I like to think I simply prefer forwardness when the time comes. Would you dance with me, Steven?”

Steve isn’t sure if his legs will hold him, but he nods anyways, “I’d love that, Thor.”

Thor’s smile grows as he leads Steve to his feet. He leaves his jacket in a pile on the table, encouraging Steve to shuck his own before he laces their fingers again. Steve lets Thor tug him out. His grip is sure and soothing as the feeling of eyes slides along Steve’s form. He feels bashful all a sudden as Thor arranges their hands. He squeezes Steve’s waist to make him look up, and smiles when they lock eyes. Thor starts stepping side to side though the music is between songs. Steve can’t help shakily reflecting Thor’s sure smile. Thor’s arms wraps around his side, hand guiding Steve with soft pressure on his lower back. Steve clutches tight at Thor’s shoulder, and tighter where there hands clasp. He realizes that he doesn’t have to worry about bruising Thor since he’s a god. Steve lets himself tense tight, holding his breath as he does, before relaxing all at once. His body goes a bit lax in Thor’s hold, but he doesn’t worry. Thor is strong enough to support him.

Steve lays his head on Thor’s chest as a song fades in.

 

_Someday, when I’m awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow, just thinking of you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

 

Steve’s face ends up tucked into Thor’s neck as his face flushes. He knows it’s the wedding, the touching, the longing that makes him identify with the singer. He doesn’t think he had these kinds of feelings for Thor before this, but it’s easy to fall into the idea. It's Thor, after all. Thor wraps around him to pull him closer, twined hands pressed to his chest next to Steve’s head. His chest rumbles as he hums along to the song. Steve can feel Thor’s lips press into the fluff of his hair. His mouth moves as he sings along with next verse. Steve leans back far enough so their eyes can meet.

 

_Yes, you’re lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

 

Steve can’t help the laugh that bubble from his throat at Thor’s awful singing voice. He sound scratchy, like he has a cold. If that weren’t bad enough his voice wavers like he’s never found a note in his life. All Steve’s tension leaves him in a reckless gust of laughter. Thor makes it worse as he lifts Steve off his feet to twirl him around and around. Steve shifts his arms around Thor’s neck, holding for dear life as Thor twirls them. Once he’s back on his feet, Steve joins in with Thor’s off key singing. They finish the song out together, bobbing back in forth like leaves in a breeze.

 

_Lovely, Don't you ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you_

_A-just the way you look tonight_

_Hm-mm, mm-mm_

_Just the way you look tonight._

 

Steve won’t look away this time, as their voices join for the last note. He keeps Thor’s gaze, and leans in as he does. His lips press to Thor’s cheek when he loses his nerve, but Thor smiles and rights their lips. He gentles a kiss on Steve’s lips, chaste and warm. His breath splashes over Steve’s cheek when Thor slips back into their dance. The touch of their lips is so nice, but Steve can only feel that tightness in his chest grow as Thor beams down at him. Thor catches the sadness that flashes across Steve’s face. He gives a thoughtful hum.

“We can continue this if you are amicable. I would enjoy having you as mine for more than this dance.” Thor says. Steve wonders why this night is so full of surprises. Something stirs at the thought of being Thor’s, but it isn’t quite high enough to be in his heart. Steve clears his throat, making sure he can trust his voice.

“I’m not sure what to say to that.”

“You don’t have to say anything. We can simply let things be if you wish. ‘Go with the flow’ as Tony might say.” Steve nods at that. Going with the flow seems like it could be pleasant. It soothes Steve to think that he could be with Thor as they are.

“I’d like that.” Thor grins down at him, and Steve smirks back. He hesitates for a second then thinks go with the flow as he leans up for another kiss. Thor meets him halfway, tilting so their lips slot together this time. It’s as short as the first, and Steve recognizes content blooming in his chest as he lowers back onto his feet.

Thor’s gaze is so full of affection, and Steve is willing to bask in it even if it’s only for this dance.


End file.
